True Love, and the Rowdyruff interference
by SharpiesInAGayRainbow
Summary: Based off Bleedman & Snafu comics Five years after Mandark's defeat, and the Girls have entered Megaville High School. But they're being tracked. Will their romances be dashed by these rowdy, rough boys?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own PPG, nor the other copyrighted characters and I don't own the original characters either. They belong to their respective owners. This is a fan-based continuation of the original plotline by Bleedman off of DeviantArt and Snafu. (www. ppg . snafu-comics .com)

**Pairings**: Blossom/Dexter, Blossom/Brick, Bubbles/Mac, Bubbles/Boomer, Buttercup/Jack, Buttercup/Butch. Oy Vey.

**Warnings**: Violence, Character death, swearing, whatnot.

**Summary**: Five years after Mandark's defeat, and the Girls have entered Megaville High School. But they're being tracked. Will their romances be dashed by these rowdy, rough boys?

* * *

Five years. That's how long they'd been together. The boy genius felt his face heat at the mere thought of the subject of his adoration, and he smoothed his hair back. Dexter was currently sitting on the steps of Megaville's public high school, plated in metal with state of the art architecture. He removed his glasses, and began to clean them, a nervous habit of his. Hadn't she told him to wait for her after school?

He felt a rush of wind at his ear, and nearly toppled over in fright. The strawberry-blond hair that was tossed over her slender shoulder caught the boy's eye, and her smile made his heart flutter, as she began giggling uncontrollably. Blossom laughed beautifully.

The girl held her pink clad side, and adjusted the barrette at the back of her head that had come loose from her doubling-over. She fixed her tank-top and denim skirt, before offering a hand to her boyfriend. "Come on, Dex. We've got an anniversary to celebrate!" She exclaimed happily, bouncing with excitement.

"But, Blossom, what about your sisters?" He asked hastily, knowing how Buttercup hated leaving her sister and himself alone for too long.

But the blond just winked suggestively, and said simply, "Buttercup's got detention, and Bubbles has a math tutor." before dragging him down the stairs, toward the city. "Come _on_. You are _such_ a slowpoke, we'll miss our reservations."

* * *

And detention Buttercup had. She held her head in exasperation, her heart pounding wildly. Why? Why did Sensei Jack have to transfer? Why did she have to have him for History? Why did she have to throw that stupid pen at that stupid kid _just_ as Sensei was getting through the door? _Why?_

She groaned audibly, arousing a worried look from the presiding teacher. Jack looked at his student, and smiled empathetically. "If you weren't such a trouble-maker, you'd be home by now. Just ten more minutes, Buttercup." He said, returning to his paperwork.

Buttercup just held her head, while she thought of everything she wanted to say. '_Only ten more minutes? No! I want to... I want to stay..._' Though her mind said otherwise, Buttercup was glad that Jack took her groans and sighs the wrong way. If he knew... Oh boy, first class ticket to Awkward, only one slip-up!

She shoved her hands in her jeans' pockets, chains on the side jangling in protest. Her loose t-shirt, depicting the name of some indie band, matched her raven hair, currently back in a ponytail.

* * *

"Oh, come on. It's absolutely easy!" Mac said, rather loudly, from the middle of the living room. "See, you just take the variable here, and the numbers over here, and reverse their signs and then switch the sides of the equals sign. Like... if they want to be on the other side, with their other friends, they have to change their clothes... okay?"

Bubbles screwed up her face and sighed. "But why do they need to change for the other guys? Aren't the friends on the right side good enough? I think we should teach him some manners so he fits in better." She smiled and drew a rainbow over the numbers, hearts being scribbled everywhere.

Mac let out a loud, long-winded groan, and slapped his palm to the centre of his face. "Alright. Time to kick into overdrive. Bubbles, it's like this..." He knelt on the ground beside her, leaning close to point at the numbers. "Variables are... boys, okay? And constants are girls. So the boys are mixing with the girls, but the girls wanna talk to the other girls about what a great time they had with the boys, and--"

"Doing what?!" The blond asked excitedly, leaning forward – long, lightly curled pigtails following suit – and resting her hands on her knees.

Mac sighed. "Hanging around at the mall. So, before the girls have to change their clothes into something more comfortable, before they can hang out with the other girls. Their sign is their clothes. So, if when they're with the boys they're wearing a minus, what do they wear with the girls?"

"Ooooooh!" Bubbles said, bouncing. "Um... oh, it was right on the tip of my tongue... PLUS! Yes. They wear pluses." She smiled broadly, waiting for Mac's affirmation.

The brunette boy was currently distracted by a rather prominent part of Bubbles' chest, made more prominent by the bouncing. A slow blush crept to his face. A small voice brought him back to himself.

"Mac, you idiot, you're staring."

Mac shook his head and smiled back at the girl before him. "Yeah! Good job. You're starting to get it!" He said approvingly, looking behind him to see a flash of blue creep back behind the couch.

"Thanks for doing this, Mac. I didn't mean to trouble you like this." When Mac looked at her again, she was looking down at her feet, her pigtails hanging in her face.

"I don't mind! I'm good at this stuff. It's good to use what I know to help you." He blushed, looking up at the ceiling.

They looked back to each other at the exact same time, closer than they realized...

Conveniently, and also at the same time, the Professor walked in. "Bubbles." He said, in a voice that could mean only one thing.

She whipped her head around to face him. "Yes, Dad?" She asked, already knowing what was in store.

* * *

Buttercup's pocket began vibrating against her leg as she shrugged her backpack on and closed her lock. She pulled the small silver square out of her pocket and flipped her cellphone open to see one word written in the text message.

* * *

Blossom smiled happily at the redhead walking beside her. They had been through so much in the past five years.

Their fifth anniversary. A momentous occasion that should have had a celebration as long as the day itself.

It was not to be. The two of them had just finished a cup of coffee (tea in Dexter's case), and were walking in the park behind the fancy new coffee shop that had just opened up, hand in hand. Dexter leaned over slowly, and Blossom automatically fluttered her eyes closed, expecting a warm kiss from soft lips...

But feeling instead an intrusive vibrating from her purse, now dangling haphazardly on her wrist. She sighed, and pushed Dexter off gently, throwing him her best "We'll-finish-this-later" look and flipped open her phone. It was only a text message, which allayed her worries for only a moment, until she saw the number from which it came. The Professor never used that number unless...

The text said one word. _Trouble._

Attached was a GPS map with four dots. She recognized the first three immediately. Green for Buttercup, Blue for Bubbles, and pink for herself. The red dot took her a while. It was under her pink dot. That meant the trouble the Professor was talking about was...

She whirled, strawberry blond tresses echoing the movement, and she looked up and down the park. She saw nothing. She was worried that it was a false alarm, until she got a prickly sensation at the back of her consciousness. She looked up.

Above her and Dexter were three black specks in the sky. If that was the trouble the Professor spoke of...

She saw the streaks in the sky before the actual shape of her sisters, but that was usual. She had a good thirty seconds before they would reach the three specks of trouble. She turned to her boyfriend, and shot him an apologetic glance. "It's been a while since I've had to do this," she said, taking the bespectacled boy's face in her hands. "but I've gotta fly." She said seriously, placing a chaste, but passionate kiss on Dexter's worried lips. "I love you." She said looking from her rosy eyes into his blue ones, before kicking off into the air, leaving behind her a trail of pink.

"Love you, too..." He said, after she too was just a speck, and scowled, marching his way home, where he would work on his beloved experiments. Beloved, only next to Blossom. He would create something to obliterate the menace that had taken away from his day with Blossom, that much was certain.

* * *

The girls met in the sky, staring down the threat that had been detected. All three exchanged a silent nod, flew to each side of their target, and prepared to attack.

Crimson eyes met rose.

Navy eyes met cerulean.

Jade eyes met emerald.

Several emotions ran through each girl's head, and each felt one most prominently.

Blossom felt fierce disbelief.

Bubbles felt fierce attraction.

Buttercup felt fierce hatred.

In the center of the girl's offensive triangle formation sat male mirror images of themselves. On their black blazers were stripes that matched their eye colours, fingerless gloves revealing calloused fingertips, their eyes boring unabashedly into each of the girls'. Broad chests and shoulders were accentuated by the blazers, biceps included. In the upper left corner of their blazer, were two R's and a B.

Memories tickled at the back of the girls' heads. One name flashed to each of their heads.

"The Rowdyruff Boys." They said simultaneously, staring at the boys, then each other in disbelief.

The boys in the middle chuckled. The long haired redhead approached Blossom slowly, hovering before her, and placing a surprisingly gentle hand under her chin. The blond put his hands on either side of Bubbles' face, staring intently into her eyes. The last, raven haired boy circled around Buttercup, placing his chin comfortably on her shoulder, his hands winding themselves contentedly around her waist. The girls squeaked, each for different reasons and at a different volume.

"Wh-what do you think you--" Blossom's indignant face screwed up at the finger pressed to her lips, mid-sentence.

The three boys looked to each other, gave a simultaneous nod of approval. The redhead was the first to speak.

"This will be fun."

The one in green chuckled darkly. "I'm excited..." His devious grin made his eyes sparkle.

The blond looked at Bubbles intently, then leaned forward and brushed his lips against her ear, whispering, "I'll see you at school..."

And in a flash of red, green, and blue, they were gone.

The girls were stuck in a frozen stupor, none moving to even blink. Buttercup was the first to break the silence. With a scream.

"_ARRRGGH_!"

"What's wrong, Cup?" Bubbles asked, her face still flushed.

"For almost fifteen years now, I've never let a boy touch me like _that_! And now...! From **one **moment of lost concentration...!!"

Blossom looked at her warily. "I don't get it..."

"**I'VE BEEN VIOLATED**!" She shrieked, and several spinsters and irritable mothers shut their windows.

Bubbles hovered over to her sister and pressed a hand to her shoulder. "It's okay, Cup!" She smiled widely, and guided the raven haired girl to the ground slowly. "You're fi--"

"No, Bubbles! I'm **not **fine! I might as well leave now and go live in a trailer park with some drunk hobo and have three kids by eighteen!" She threw up her arms in disgust and exasperation, as if asking the clouds to smite her where she stood.

Blossom was standing in front of her sisters now, one in hysterics, the other flushing as she recalled the closeness she had just encountered. The redhead raised her hand, and brought it swiftly across Buttercup's cheek.

_**SMACK!!**_

"Enough of that, Buttercup. This is not the time. Do you see me in a trailer park with Dexter? No. Now get a grip, you crazy girl!" Blossom shouted.

The two girls cowered.

"You are not going to become some teen mother floozy. I won't let you. One touch doesn't take away your... Ahem, virtue. You should know that by now." She crossed her arms as Buttercup rolled her green eyes. "Anyway, the Professor will need to hear about the Rowdyruff's return. Bubbles, what did Boomer say to you?" She whipped her head to face the blond.

"Well, um... H-h-he... He said..." She studdered, twirling her thumbs.

"Spit it out already!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Bubbles glared. "He said 'I'll see you at school.'" She said finally.

Blossom gasped. "They're going to attack the school!" Blossom's thoughts flashed to her friends, and the one most important to her. "Alright, girls. We've gotta be prepared to jet at any point in the day tomorrow. Let's go tell the Professor!" She said, taking off, with her sisters following.

They each dreamed of their mirror images that night, willing or not.

* * *

**A/N:** So. I'm glad to have this done. It was inspired by Bleedman's Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, which is full of Nickelodeon awesome, and intriguing plotlines. I also highly recommend his other two comics, Grim Tales from Down Below, and Sugar Bits. Def. check 'em out.

Sayonara!

siagr;


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own PPG, nor the other copyrighted characters and I don't own the original characters either. They belong to their respective owners. This is a fan-based continuation of the original plotline by Bleedman off of DeviantArt and Snafu. (www. ppg . snafu-comics .com)

**Pairings**: Blossom/Dexter, Blossom/Brick, Bubbles/Mac, Bubbles/Boomer, Buttercup/Jack, Buttercup/Butch. Oy Vey.

**Warnings**: Violence, Character death, swearing, whatnot.

**Summary**: Five years after Mandark's defeat, and the Girls have entered Megaville High School. But they're being tracked. Will their romances be dashed by these rowdy, rough boys?

Bubbles twirled an elbow-length blond pigtail, her thoughts intent on the previous day's events. Memories had flashed through her head that had, until that day, remained forgotten. The look in Boomer's eyes had spoken to her; he _hadn't_ forgotten those events. A subconscious smile worked it's way to her lips, and she was so lost in thought that she didn't see where she was going.

She was on her backside before she noticed it, with a brunette boy on top of her, and their positioning was indeed, quite awkward.

Bubbles had landed as any other person would have. Her hands were stretched out in a futile attempt to break her fall, her knee slightly spread from the force of impact.

The brunette, however, had fallen forward, landing in between her knees, one hand on top of hers, his other hand on a prominent part of her chest, his lips pressed firmly against hers. They were looking into each other's eyes in surprise, neither moving yet.

Mac recovered first. He pulled himself hastily from on top of Bubbles, his hand lingering which he blamed on hormones. He studdered with his words for a moment, before giving up completely and running away.

Bubbles had still not recovered.

Mac was in one of the stalls in the boys washroom. "Crap! I just violated Bubbles!" He said agonizingly.

"Yep. You are officially labeled "Ultimate Perve", and will be shunned for life."

The blue blob sitting casually on the top of the divider stared at the mortified brunette.

Mac looked up at him. "I knew it was you! What are you doing here, Blu? I thought I left you at Foster's!"

"I'm not staying with that old hag!" The blob made a face.

Mac laughed, then peeked his head out of the stall. What if someone heard them? "Blu, just wait at home, will ya? You never used to come to school before..."

Blu snorted. "Riight! Teenagers don't _need _imaginary friends. Okay! I get it! I'll just wait at home! Like some stupid _dog_!" The blob continued rambling as Mac left the bathroom, heading to first period.

Buttercup cowered in the back corner of the foreign laguages class, surrounded by her fan club. Yes, even all the way up to high school, Tootie and Suzie and their followers still worshiped the ground she walked on. Tootie was in the middle of telling the group about how Timmy told her she was pretty yesterday, or something, when she felt questioning gazes on her.

"Uh, no! No, of course not!" She said, wondering what she had been asked.

"WHHAAAAAAATTT??" Tootie wailed, slapping hands to her now watering eyes. "You don't think this is the beginning of a beautifully wonderful relationship between me and Timmy?!" She shrieked, Suzie moving to pat the girl's back, whispering words of assurance.

Suzie glared at the object of their club's affections. "You weren't listening to a word of that were you?" She accused, calling Buttercup's fault.

The Powerpuff reddened noticeably. Then winced when several boys turned to look at her.

"What's with that face? Seriously! You did that when Bobby, Reginald, Curtis, Ryan _and_ Leon looked at you. What's wrong with you, Buttercup?" Suzie asked, her hawk eyes missing nothing.

Buttercup stood up and walked to her seat, shamefaced. She was not telling those girls of her... embarrassment yesterday. To let some... _idiot boy_ find her in a state of weakness... and then allow him to take advantage of that weakness! She fumed. She _would _obliterate that Butch. That moron... He'd obviously recovered from their last encounter.

She shook her head. She would not let those memories bother her.

However, she flinched like she never had before when Sensei Jack entered the room and looked directly at her.

This was going to be the longest period in ever.

Blossom couldn't look at Dexter. What was wrong with her? Whenever she looked at him, his hair went straight, and long, his glasses disappeared, his eyes went red, and his warm smile morphed into a cocky grin. It was infuriating. That stupid Brick had even the nerve to disrupt her relationship with Dexter! She cursed Brick with everything she knew, and even somethings she didn't know she knew.

Dexter let out a sigh, waited till the science teacher had finished rambling, finished the assignment within the first five minutes, and rested a hand on Blossom's. "Bloss?" He asked slowly, watching as she flinched when she looked at him, then shook her head.

"Yeah, Dex?" She asked, smiling with her eyes closed.

The redhead waited before starting. "What's wrong? What happened after you left? You seem... Troubled by it." He noted, scooting closer. He placed a hand kindly under her chin to get her to look at him. He hardly noticed when she stiffened.

She yanked her head violently out of his grasp, stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights, and raced to the door, muttering a hasty "I'm in the washroom." by way of excusing herself, and slammed the door behind her.

Dexter stared after her, bewildered. Then a fierce determination overtook him. Whoever had upset Blossom like this was going to pay dearly in the near future. His resolve hardened, he went about doing Blossom's science work for her.

Bubbles looked at her sisters as they entered the classroom, both looking incredibly disturbed. She shrugged it off, greeting them as she usually would. "Morning Cup! Morning Bloss!" She cried jubilantly. Neither of the two girls replied.

"Hey, Sam! Keep your eyes on your desk or I'll **put **them there for ya!" Buttercup growled, and every other student knew to keep their eyes there too.

Blossom rubbed her arms, her eyes shifting back and forth.

Bubbles was troubled by this. Her sisters weren't usually like this. She could understand Buttercup's anger and frustration, if only because she knew the reason behind it, but Blossom was the strong one, the sturdy pillar for the rest of them. Seeing her vulnerable like this frightened the blond.

The math teacher entered, and her sisters took their proper seats beside Bubbles. She leaned over to ask them what was wrong, when the teacher launched into the lesson, effectively cutting off any conversation she hoped of having.

Mac leaned over the gap, distracted by the strange behavior long enough to forget the morning's events. "What's up with them?" He asked in a hushed whisper. Bubbles shrugged.

"I'll ask them during individual time." She said hastily when the teacher threw the two of them a warning look.

When the teacher finally gave up on his lecture, Bubbles turned to her sisters, expecting to find them staring blankly out the window, but both were working diligently on their homework. Blossom she could understand; she loved math. But Buttercup? Something was up.

"Alright, only one of us ever does the math work that fast, girls, and even she's not as fast as usual. What's wrong with you two?" Bubbles accused, proud of her authoritative tone.

Buttercup glared venomously. If looks could kill... "What's wrong? What's **wrong**?" the raven haired girl whispered forcefully. "Every Tom, John and Jerry is looking at me like that _fiend_." Buttercup hissed, not needing to elaborate on who that fiend was.

Blossom seemed ever content to stare directly at her work.

Bubbles sighed. "Okay!" She said, throwing her arms up, in a silent plead to the skies for answers. "I'll drop it for now, but next period is History, and I'm going to have you guys cornered." All in all, Bubbles was proud of her newfound confidence, and authority. It made her feel less like the youngest of the three. She turned back to her work, and saw Mac giving her a thumbs up out of the corner of her eye. She smiled.

Buttercup's furious eyes returned to her work, her pencil flying off the paper in a flurry of hastened math problems. Fives, tens, threes, sevens and a plethora of other numbers manifested on the page as the raven haired Powerpuff attempted to think of anything but their conversation, previous.

As History started, Bubbles got them both to an empty corner of the room, and glared at them with as much ferocity as she could muster. Admittedly, it wasn't much, but it was more than either of the other girls had seen before, and it held them in place. "Now," Bubbles began, the responsible, mature tone still in her voice, "Buttercup, I'll have you know that the boys look at you because you are _beautiful_, and have always done so, even before that 'fiend' spared you a glance." Buttercup didn't look at her sister as she flushed, properly chastised. "So quit your silliness, and think clearly!" Bubbles reached forward and hugged her sister, and felt strongly as though the problem had been solved.

She turned to their strongest sister, and caught her chewing nervously on her strawberry-blond locks. Blossom never did that... Bubbles usually did... "Blossom, cut that out!" The blond said in the same reproving tone, and using the same words that Blossom always did. This snapped her out of her trance. "Blossy, what's wrong?" Bubbles asked, resting her head on her sister's shoulder. They had sat down at the desks at the very back, in the farthest corner.

Blossom glanced at Bubbles, then Buttercup, as if just noticing they were there. She shrank back a bit. "I -- " She started, then froze upon seeing something behind the other girls' backs. "Don't let him sit beside me, please!" She hissed nervously.

The two girls turned, and saw the redheaded boy genius looking longingly at Blossom as if he hadn't seen her in ages – the same look he gave her when she woke after being trapped in Mandark's watery cell. They looked to their sister, and found her staring intently at the hands in her lap.

Dexter was all of a sudden behind them. "Blossom! Are you -- "

Bubbles looked at him pleadingly, her eyes saying _just give us some time!_ as Buttercup shook her head solemnly. His blue eyes turned downcast, and he placidly took a different seat, his head hanging limply.

Blossom didn't look up from her lap. "I just can't face him... I keep seeing – he won't stop becoming – all I can see is Brick!" she said exasperatedly, her voice still tucked in a hush whisper. "All of a sudden the warm smile turns brash, and his kind eyes turn mocking, and suddenly I can't look at him anymore! It feels unfaithful." She sighed and ran shaking fingers through her bangs. "He wanted me to look at him, and put his hand under my chin. And that just – it sent me over the edge. It was like the memory took physical form, and I hid in the bathroom for the rest of the period." She said in a rush.

Bubbles look at her, worry boiling in her eyes, and threw her arms around Blossom's shoulders. And thankfully, her sister returned the embrace. Buttercup was looking warily at all the boys in her class, as if wondering whether what Bubbles had said could be true.

That was when Sensei Jack entered the room, setting his stuff down on the desk, and throwing a smile to his students. "Alright kids. Before we start our lesson on the Cold war, I have to introduce you. Come on in boys!" Sensei shouted to the door, and the occupants of the hall outside the door entered.

Bubbles blushed madly, Buttercup's pencil broke in her white knuckled hands, and Blossom fainted on Bubbles' shoulder.

"These are;" Sensei said, before being interrupted.

"Brick."

"Boomer."

"And I'm Butch."

There was silence, and then a good fifty percent of the girls swooned, and a chorus of "Aw, sweet!"s were heard from the male populous. Dexter was looking worriedly at his girlfriend.

Jack gave the boys a reproving look, then pointed to the back of the room. "There's an empty seat in front of the girls. Sit there, and borrow one of their textbooks, and they'll give you the page number." The boys looked at each other, and snickered, sauntering to their seats. When they sat, all three turned to stare at the trio behind them.

Boomer looked directly at Bubbles. "Can I borrow that?" He whispered, pointing to her textbook. She nodded silently. She held it up for him, and his hand brushed hers as he took it. He flipped through the pages, as Buttercup and Blossom attempted to get as far away from the other two as possible in the limited chair space. "What page is it, Bubbles?" He asked, uttering her name for the first time, a fact she didn't fail to note.

"S-s-six. Sixty-se-seven." She studdered.

Brick was looking at Blossom intently. He didn't say anything, and Blossom shifted, looking anywhere but back at him. Dexter didn't miss this.

All three boys turned to the front at Jack's disgruntled coughing. He shot them a reproving look before sending a sympathetic one Buttercup's way. She blushed profusely.

At the end of class, Dexter waited patiently at the door for Blossom to exit. She didn't notice him. She continued walking, when Brick caught up. "Hey, little flower," he said, his silken voice laced with self-righteousness and disdain, "why the wilt?" She picked up her pace, clutching her books closer.

"Buzz off."

Brick feigned hurt. "You wound me viciously, fair bloom. Why are you so loathe to speak with me? I'm only trying to better acquaint myself with this school." He twirled around, standing exactly in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. He leaned forward. "And you, of course." He whispered in her ear.

She was frozen, as all the other students in the hall were. But they were frozen by the utter ferocity in Dexter's current gaze. He marched right up behind Brick, grabbing a fistful of the redhead's shirt and throwing him into a locker. "Get your ruddy corpse _off my girlfriend_." He seethed, holding a hand to the boy's neck.

Brick laughed. "Please, Dorkster. You think she wants a _thing_ to do with a nerd like you? Clean your glasses, 'cause you ain't got this clear. Women want real men." He said, easily releasing the grip on his throat, but not letting go of the genius's wrist. "Men that can do more than read a book faster than a speeding bullet, or conjure a chemical reaction faster than you can say 'Einstein'. Men that can do shit like _this_." Brick chuckled, and clutched Dexter's wrist tighter, and whipped the boy over his head, his body landing with a sickening crack on the linoleum floor. Brick was breathing heavily, his face contorted into a look of fury.

Boomer and Butch came bursting out the door, each grabbing on to one of Bricks arms, whispering in soothing tones. Brick's heaving form was carried off the scene, as Blossom's thoughts finally registered and she gazed in horror at the figure on the floor. "_DEXTER!_" She screamed, and ran over, holding his head in her lap, running her hands through his hair, and staring mesmerized at where Brick exited.

**A/N: **Ooooh boy. Another one of these when I should totally be working on the fifteen billion (two) other things I've got to get working on... Shit. Oh well. Drop a line, and check out the PPGD, GTfDB, and Sugar Bits!

Sayonara!

siagr;


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own PPG, nor the other copyrighted characters and I don't own the original characters either. They belong to their respective owners. This is a fan-based continuation of the original plotline by Bleedman off of DeviantArt and Snafu. (www. ppg . snafu-comics .com)

**Pairings**: Blossom/Dexter, Blossom/Brick, Bubbles/Mac, Bubbles/Boomer, Buttercup/Jack, Buttercup/Butch. Oy Vey.

**Warnings**: Violence, Character death, swearing, whatnot.

**Summary**: Five years after Mandark's defeat, and the Girls have entered Megaville High School. But they're being tracked. Will their romances be dashed by these rowdy, rough boys?

"Dexter? Oh Dexter, if you're alive... please wake up."

"Ugh! Gag me and throw me off a bridge. The nurse said he'll be fine, stop your melodramatic whining!"

"Please, Buttercup. You shouldn't be so mean to your sister. What if someone you held dear was hurt? Would you not be worried?"

"Hey 'Cup, where's the on/off switch for your blush? You're going to blind me!"

A groan. "Unngg. My head..." The red-headed boy genius tried to sit up, holding his head with a look of pain.

Blossom pounced. "Oh Dexter! You're alright!" She hugged him tightly, nuzzling affectionately into his neck. Dexter smiled, patting her hair lovingly.

"Well, Boy Genius here's awake, I'm done. I'll get to class before I'm late." Buttercup announced, marching determinedly out of the room, not sparing a glance for Sensei, for the sake of her blush. Sensei winced.

"It's good to see you're feeling a little better, Dexter. I leave you in Blossom and Bubbles' capable hands. I have a feeling Buttercup's ego is a little more than bruised. I'll go see if she's all right." Jack said, looking duly worried. He bowed, before ducking out of the hospital room.

Dexter sat fully upright, holding Blossom's hand. "So... What happened?"

Bubbles and Blossom exchanged looks. "What do you remember?" Bubbles asked, twirling a pigtail.

"I remember giving that asshole an earful, but after that, all I see is Brick's face contorted in anger." He said, placing a delicate hand to his forehead, massaging gently.

Bubbles sighed. "Brick gave you a concussion. He also dealt some serious damage to your back. You might be in pain for a week or so. Brick was taken by Butch and Boomer to the Principal's office. He's been suspended for three days."

"_Three days_!" Dexter yelled, causing both sisters to wince. "He gave me a concussion, injured my back, and all he gets is _three days_?!"

Blossom put a hand to his cheek. "Dex, you struck first, dear. You threw the first—metaphorical—punch. He gets off with a plea of self-defence."

Dexter growled, pulling his face away from her hand violently. Blossom blinked, then saddened.

The tension sat for a bit, before Bubbles took the initiative. "Hey, Bloss. It's almost time for class. We should get going." she said, reaching for her sister's hand.

Blossom glanced at Dexter, looking pained. "I'll visit after school?" she said, though it sounded more like she was asking permission.

Dexter lay back down, sighing. He rolled away from them. "Whatever." he mumbled.

- - - -

Bubbles grasped her sister's hand tightly, giving it a squeeze before dropping her at her first class. "I'm off to science, but... hold on, okay? 'Cup and I will be with you in history."

Blossom nodded, heading solemnly into class.

Bubbles stared after her retreating back, walking down the hall toward her next class. In her worry for her sister, the blond walked right into a certain boy.

- - - -

Mac was staring into the mirror of the empty boy's bathroom. His face screwed up, he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, letting loose a frustrated sigh. Then he looked up, smiling brightly.

"Hey, Bubbles! Listen, I'm free this afternoon, and I was wondering if you'd like to go to that new cafe in town. Will you go with me?" Mac continued to smile, until it looked more like a grimace, and he sighed again.

A high-pitched, very forced voice responded. "Oh, of course, Mac! Because girls are so much more important than friends! Take me now!" Cue immediate inappropriate noises as the imaginary Blu allowed himself a generous and hearty 'bah-ha-ha-ha!'.

Mac slapped a hand to his head, turning around to glare at his friend. "Shut it, Blu! I'm trying to get a date here!"

"Oh yeah? What was the mirror's response?" Blu taunted.

"Cut it out, Blu! Just because I'm suddenly not spending every moment of my time at Foster's, you have to make it a huge deal! Leave me alone alright? I'm sixteen, dammit!" Mac said, turning on his heel and marching right out the door.

Fuming, Mac shoved his hands deep into his pockets, the army-green material loose and baggy. A third sigh left his lips, and another hand ran through his hair. He shouldn't have yelled at Blu like that, sure, but the damned imaginary blob wouldn't leave him alone long enough to have a life. His hand rested comfortably in his hair, as he watched his individual steps take charge, leading him no where special. And that's when he was knocked onto his ass.

A soft voice reached his ears from around the wall he had just run into. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you--"

A low chuckle interrupted the voice of his dreams. "It's alright." Mac sat right up, scooting his rear-end across the dirt laden floor, craning his neck around the corner to see who it was.

The blond Rowdyruff had a hand behind his head, and he look almost pained. "It's alright." He repeated. "You're just the person I—ahem—wanted to see." He said, clearing his deep voice after an uncharacteristic break.

His female counterpart twirled a curly pigtail around her dainty finger. "See?" She asked quietly, clearing her own voice. "About what?"

Boomer seemed shocked for a moment, eyes widening, and staring into the distance, before his demeanour suddenly shifted, his face calmed, becoming a cool mask of indifference. "About a date." The girl flushed, abruptly ceasing the twirling of her hair. "Today, at lunch. There's an oak tree in the back yard. Sit with me?" He asked, bowing slightly, and taking the hand that was frozen in her hair, kissing the back of it.

Bubbles gasped, yanking her hand back. Realizing how rude that was, she said "Do... do you mind if I think about it, and give you an answer in History?"

Boomer nodded slowly, and smile creeping on to his face. "Of course."

- - - -

Buttercup stomped toward her Science class, hands angrily hidden in her pockets. Stupid Bubbles, being all snarky with that blush comment. Buttercup was certain she liked her sister better when she was a quiet little oblivious thing. She didn't like this new, relatively smart Bubbles.

She marched to the door, stood there for a moment, blushed, then turned on her heel to return to her locker. She'd forgotten her Science notes. Smacking an annoyed palm to her forehead, she made her way down the Science hall into the Maths hall, and then to the Geography hall. She stopped for a moment, and heard the lingering echo of footsteps. She shrugged, continuing into the History hall, and stopping at her locker. The footsteps echoed again. This time, she kept her guard up, opening her locker slowly, and listening carefully. The locker creaking didn't echo this time; the footsteps continued closer. 'I've got you, you annoying punk...'

She got her notes, stood up, and slammed the locker door closed, turning to glare at her stalker. "Who the hell do you think--"

She was met with a pair of muscular arms, trapping her against the wall of locker's beside her. "I don't think. I know. I'm Butch, pretty lady, what's your name?" A sneer rang shrilly in his voice.

Buttercup's breath hitched, her counterpart leaning in perilously close. She could smell his cologne. "Get the _fuck_ off me, before I break you." She hissed, her face heating up like an oven.

Butch smirked. "Such language from such a pretty face... It pains me. Tell me, princess... What's the most effective way to keep your lips from spouting such spitful words?"

"Please. Like you have feelings, you heartless bastard."

"I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer. The correct answer is 'smother them'." The Rowdyruff closed the distance between them in which their breaths had mingled, pressing insistent lips to pursed ones. In a flash, all Buttercup's mind had time for was to acknowledge the hands that found themselves wandering all over her person. Butch's hand slipped down to the hem of her indie band t-shirt, the coarse fingers making skin to skin contact. She shrieked into his mouth.

But before he could take advantage of the now perfect opportunity, a booming, authoritative voice tore through the air. "Pardon _me_, young man, but I believe there are classes to attend, are there not?"

Butch sneered. "Yes, Sensei. Yes there are. I was just having a moment with my dear 'Cup..." He said, taking Buttercup's hand in a mockery of a relationship. She spat on his boots, taking advantage of his shock and tear her hand away, hiding behind Sensei Jack's back.

"Looks like the moment's over, Butch. Get to class." The history teacher said, the threat unspoken in his tone.

"Sir, you yell at me, but not Buttercup. Could this be favouritism? I'm off--"

"Get. To. Class." Sensei's eyes narrowed, a look that was terribly frightening.

Butch glared, but shoved his hands into his pockets and marched off.

Buttercup looked up gratefully to her History teacher's still scowling face. "Thank you, Sensei. I don't know what could have happened if I'd let that continue. Ruddy bastard."

"Usually, you wouldn't have let him get even that far..." Jack observed, his face still looking angered. "If you have any more trouble with that delinquent, you let me know." He said, finally looking Buttercup in the eye. Her breath hitched.

"Yes, sir."

"Now get to class. I don't know what you're doing out here, but the bell has already gone."

Buttercup only nodded, racing down the halls.

"No running!" Sensei called, earning a distracted wave.

- - - -

"Good morning, sweet bloom. Where's Poindorkster?"

"In the hospital, where you put him, you great jackass. Buzz off." Blossom hissed, glaring at the crude boy before her. Dexter was hurt, and it was all this loser's fault. History was next, and though she may have had it with this sod, she would rather be there and preoccupied before he could annoy her further.

"You wound me. Must you be so cruel?" Brick asked, tossing a long ponytail over his shoulder, and resting the back of his hand on his forehead to create a stunning rendition of an emotionally wounded actress.

"If it gets you off my back, sure." Blossom said swiftly, before turning on her heel and stalking off toward class.

Brick dashed, appearing in front of Blossom as if out of thin air and put a hand against the wall of lockers beside him, effectively stopping her in her tracks. "Listen, my little flower. I'm truly sorry for the pain I caused your friend, I never meant to hurt anyone. But he was threatening me. I'm a feral beast when I'm cornered." Somehow, the slime-ball managed to give the last sentence a most inappropriate connotation. "Besides... If you've been dating for so long, I figured you would have told him about our... encounter... all those years ago." He whispered this directly into Blossom's ear, making her shiver.

She drew back from Bricks oppressive presence, glaring. "I saw no need to tell Dexter about something so insignificant as that. For goodness' sake, Brick, I kissed you on the cheek—once!" She growled fiercely.

"A kiss that I cherish..." Brick said, inching closer. "A secret between the two of us, yes?" He asked, placing a nonchalant arm around the paralysed Blossom's waist. "And you know what happens to two people with the same secret, right?" He held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, pressing her gently, courteously against the lockers. "They get dangerously close to one another..." He whispered, seduction dripping from his voice.

In the far reaches of her mind, Blossom registered that the bell had rung long ago, and there was no one around to see her plight. Even farther back in her consciousness, she was freaking out, trying to remind her body to move because this was _wrong. _But her foremost thought, occupying her completely, was the all consuming thought that she felt wholly and undeniably attracted to Brick, and that this current situation was not at all helping her stay faithful.

Brick grinned, resting his forehead on hers. "Isn't this easy?" He asked, simply. "We're two parts of the same whole. We're practically written in the stars." The fingers that were holding her chin moved to cup her cheek. Brick gently caressed her face. "You and I... we work." He stated.

**Click.**

The sound connected her mind to what was going on, vaguely. Like surfacing from a pleasant dream. In her foggy awareness, she realized Brick's lips were descending on hers.

**Click click.**

What was that sound? Brick was kissing her, and her eyes were wide open.

**Clickclickclick. Click.**

That was the sound of a camera. A digital one, that made the shutter sound for nostalgia's sake. Someone was documenting this. Someone was...

She raised a hand, placing it daintily on Brick's neck. The sod laughed into her lips, thinking it a sign of acceptance. When he tried to deepen the kiss, her fingers closed around Brick's neck, and she threw him, forcefully, to the ground in front of her.

He looked up at her, his face a picture of satisfaction.

"What the bloody fuck, you asshole?" She raged, her voice an angry whisper.

Brick looked at his accomplice, Butch. The two brothers grinned at each other. Butch closed his camera phone, placing in the front of his pants, clearly to stop Blossom from grabbing for it and deleting the evidence.

Brick ran a hand through his bangs. "Let's face it, Little Bloom. You want me. I know it, you know it... So I'm proposing we do this the old fashioned way. We'll date. You know, go to the cinema, hold hands, shag in the back of my car, the whole bit."

"In your fucking wet dreams, you bollocking wanker." Blossom hissed, pressing herself into the lockers in an attempt to get as far away from him as possible. "Dexter is my boyfriend, and he'll stay that way no matter what you do."

Brick laughed, standing. He walked toward her, banging his hand on the lockers beside her head, making her wince. He leaned against the arm, looking down on her. "Ah, yes. Dorkster. We've got to do something about that, haven't we?" Brick pulled out his phone, opened it and showed Blossom the picture of them kissing. Blossom reached angrily for it, grabbing it and deleting the photo. "Butch has the original, and you're not getting that." Brick grinned. "You break up with Dexdork, and become my girl by the end of school tomorrow, or this gets accidentally leaked to him and the internet."

Blossom's eyes welled up with angry tears, and she stomped off, being sure to spit at Butch's feet on her way out.

- - - -

**A/N: **Hooooo boy.

Yes. I LIVE! Miracles really do happen, God has blessed you, yaddi yaddi yadda... Anyway! I realized recently that Bleedman has begun updating PPGD again, which makes me indescribably happy. And a happy author means...

MORE UPDATES FOR YOU!

Now, can any bright minds in the class tell teacher what else makes a happy author? … [holds hand to ear] What was that? Reviews? Why yes! Yes, that's right. Reviews! Subscriptions and Favourites are much appreciated, but reviews do the job quite nicely.

Now, I've gotta get out of here. I'm already planning chapter four. Be excited for it!

*siagr;


End file.
